What If?
by i-love-adam-101
Summary: Ten years after the last book, a lot has changed in Suzes and Jesses life. Suze is engaged to Adam and Jesse is living with another girl called Samantha but when a song called what if comes on the radio will they realize they made a mistake?
1. A lot has changed

Suzes POV

A lot has happened in the last ten years. I'm now twenty six and I'm living in a big house by the sea, still in Carmel of course. I'm a fashion expert and I work in the Gucci offices (I was offered to go to jimmy choo's but after that incident with my shoes, I couldn't turn him down fast enough!)And I'm still a full time mediator. Damn it! Plus Father D still keeps in check with me every month. And I'm engaged to Adam McTavish. I'm sure you are all going "What!? I thought he was with Ceecee." Well he was but Ceecee moved to Paris about eight years ago. She was offered a job in journalism over there and since it's been her dream for years she took it. It was sad saying goodbye to her at the airport, but the sadness went away and turned to anger when Adam was hogging her. I mean how dare he hog her. You would think he would let other people say goodbye but NO of course not. He stayed one hour saying goodbye and how long did I get? 15 minutes! Yeah thanks Adam.

It was just me and him after that and he got quite lonely and was not his funny old self. So I tried to cheer him up by asking him to go out to dinner. He told me about his feelings for me and I was touched, and well things progressed from there. So now we are engaged and living together. He's a comedian now and always makes people laugh, whatever he says! I'm so proud of him and well he's still kind of a hottie. All of us have grown up a lot even dopey. Though his IQ is still 39 but still.

He is now living with Debbie and she is pregnant with what I hope is his baby but with Debbie you never know. Sleepy is married to Gina and is a dad to two children, Jack and Kelly. Who I must say take after their dad. They even sleep more than him! Which to me is a miracle. It's really Gina who looks after them because you know sleepy's never awake enough to be stable handling a child. Plus Doc is a scientist and has almost found a cure for cancer! He hasn't got anybody right now but chicks dig him. Well smart girls that don't know a thing about….wait what's that word oh yeah make-up!

Adam just walked into the room without a shirt on. I couldn't help staring at him. His chest was just so….I sighed….lovely. He caught me staring and grinned. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I pulled away smiling

"What are you thinking right now" I said looking into his eyes.

"Well" He said "You are gorgeous" I grinned

"No you are!" I said teasing him.

"Yeah I am" He said "Just the other day I was thinking to myself I wanted to kill the sexiest person alive then I realised...oh yeah suicides a crime!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"A….d….a….m!...h…o…w….d...o…y…o..u..m…a…k..e..u…p….t…h…e..s…e…t…h…in…g…s?"

Adam laughe" Well you mustn't tell anyone but it's because of voices in my head. They make me famous. That's what I'm doing in my show tonight so are you coming" I didn't have to think I love going to his shows "Of course" I said grinning "Ok well it starts in 20 minutes so get ready. Chop chop!" He said smiling.


	2. Voices in my head

I rushed about getting ready and we left 10 minutes later to his show. He got up on that stage and sung a song about voices in his head which was so funny, I swear I almost wet myself. It went like this;

_Thank you all for coming to my show  
You've been great, but now I have to go.   
Everyone had a super time I hope  
Some songs tend to push the envelope _

_These are things that I have said,  
but there are voices in my head,  
and if you could here them,  
this is what they'd say:_

_Thank you all for coming to my show  
- Oh it hurts you bastard didn't laugh at my new Nazi song and  
You've been great, but now I have to go.  
- Go and ask that girl in the front to come backstage and show her thong and  
Everyone had a super time I hope  
- I hope the guy who heckled me gets hit by a big bus, that fucker  
Some songs tend to push the envelope  
- Open up your eyes, your fiancé and girlfriend both showed up you sucker_

_There are voices in my head  
- Oooooh, You're such a hack  
Saying things that shouldn't be said  
- You need Prozac  
I just hope that they will  
- No we won't  
Go away  
_

_But wait there's more   
Thank you all for coming to my show  
- I have to take a piss   
- God I hope there's cocaine left backstage  
You've been great, but now I have to go.  
- Why did I sign up for this?  
- God I hope there's cocaine left backstage  
Everyone had a super time I hope _

_Leave this song on the shelf  
- I really really hope there's cocaine left backstage   
Some songs tend to push the envelope  
- I should just kill myself  
- He is right you should kill yourself_

_There are voices in my head  
- Oooooh, You're such a mess  
Saying things that shouldn't be said  
- You're talentless.  
I just hope that they will  
- No we won't  
Go away  
No they won't go away  
- Never go away  
- Never go away  
They're here to stay.  
- We're here to stay  
- We're here to stay  
They say I'm gay  
- You're gay  
- You're gay  
Absolutely not I'm not gay  
I say No Way  
- You're gay  
You're gay  
- You're gay  
Ok I'm Gay  
- Bi-curious_

Everybody loved it and couldn't stop laughing. Later that night I had my own voices in my head.

-Aren't you forgetting about someone

No

-Yes you are

No I'm not

-Yes you are

NO I'm not

-YES you are

Who then?

-Jesse!

Oh him. That's when I got a flash back of ten years previous.


End file.
